Gravity
by Zurii-Zurii
Summary: Picking up where the show ended! Lucas finds Cybersix. This story is focusing on their relationship and Cybersix learning to live a normal life, and maybe even get a boyfriend. Lemon in the future!
1. The End and a New Beginning

Cybersix

Light

Fire

Noise

Pain

Then sweet, blissful, darkness.

That's all I remember. When you plan to die, you get strangely calm. Like its okay, if you are going to be in control of your own demise. And then it's funny, because the moment you actually are going to die, your mind screams for the chance to live. And when you have that one fleeting chance to survive, you are ready to take it, and do anything to live one more day. Because there's that one moment, that one point in time, when the world stopped. When you forgot you were a monster. When you felt like a woman, even though you dressed as a man. That moment when large, strong hands caressed you tenderly, as if you'd break if they weren't gentle. When cracked lips touched yours, with the softest touch, evoking feelings that you didn't think an abomination like yourself could posses. Those euphoric seconds when everything was okay, when you were happier than you thought possible

Those are the memories that cause you to want to live.

That make you fight.

Yet however hard I fought, all I remember is black.

Lucas

I just couldn't believe it. That this could happen to me. That one, idiotic, self-destructive, know-it-all woman could bring me to my knees. Yet here I was, pleading with myself not to cry as I stared at the large glasses that once belonged to my… I didn't even know what to say our relationship was. Adrian. Cybersix. Best friend. Lover. Either way, she had changed me irrevocably. And the thought of living without her made my soul scream and writhe, in a pain I had not known possible.

Yet here I was. At the Coffee shop. At our usual table. I could envision her sitting there, across from me. Being as oblivious as always, and having to leave early, for what I now know was to fight crime. I just couldn't imagine her gone from my life. The memories were too much. I needed to get away form this place.

I wandered aimlessly, simply letting my feet take me wherever they wished. I had no preference anymore. What did it matter if I didn't see Cybersix? I know these are foolish things to say. People's spouses die all the time. They move on, some of them even love again. I mean, we weren't even really together! Our last moments consisted of a kiss that I'm not even sure she wanted, she just ran away. I don't blame her. I mean I'm just some random biology teacher. She's beautiful, sexy, and special. How could I ever be worth her time?

As I walked I didn't watch where I went. That wasn't something I could bother caring about. But somehow I ended up at Adrian's apartment. Should I now say it was Cybersix's? I knew it would crush me, but I had to look up at the window. See the emptiness. But part of me still prayed that she'd be there. Waiting for me.

And as miracles go, this one was all I could ever hope for. For when I brought my previously dead eyes to the window, I saw a light. The vision was more than I could handle. Was someone playing a joke on me? I gripped the pair of glasses in my pocket for courage, praying that she was in there, safe, alive, waiting for me.

Before I knew what I was doing I was running, shoving anyone who was in my path away, running towards the building, which I hastily entered, jumping up the stairs four at a time, as fast as I could. The halls seemed never ending as I scoured them for Adrian's apartment. 212… 214… finally, 216. I could barely breath as I stood before her door, inspecting every inch of it, making sure it was the right one. It was there. But my spirit quieted. There was no light under the door. Had I been imagining it?

I tried to wrestle with myself logically. This would end badly, if she wasn't there. It would hurt that much more. But… there was that sliver of a chance that she would be in there. And I couldn't let that chance escaped. So I knocked.

I wrapped quickly, counting twenty slow seconds.

No one came.

What if she hadn't heard?

This time I pounded a greeting on the door and again counted twenty seconds.

No one came.

_There you go, you idiot_. My conscious chided angrily. _Self-inflicted pain is just great, isn't it._ Now you can go home and resume feeling empty.

I turned to leave, but then something stopped me. A sound escaped the apartment. A noise. A whimper? Quiet. Possibly imagined. But it gave me hope. I couldn't leave now. Not so close to an end, I had to get into her apartment.

It was at that moment that I contemplated doing something I am not entirely proud of.

You see in high school, well I wasn't as big as I am now. I mean I was a lot smaller. To the point of being considered a skinny nerd. After I got into boxing that fixed itself… but I had a lot of pranks pulled on me. And so when you are constantly getting locked into things… lockers… bathroom stalls… porta pottys… well, you get the picture, you learn how to break into or (in my case) out of things. And I was going to use that skill.

Because I had to see what was inside Adrian's. Was it Cybersix? Could it be Cybersix?

My hands shook as I twisted the knob, trying to figure out how to best open it, but was startled as it turned. Wow. So much for my lock-smith skills.

I gently pushed the door open and stepped inside, aware of every sound, every squeak of wood in the apartment. I looked around the room with wide eyes.

The room was dark, a table in the center of it, a fridge to my left and some covers to the north west of me. Nothing. No one was here. To my right was a door to a bathroom, which I could see nothing in. However to my left was the bedroom door. Closed.

I gulped hesitantly as I walked towards the door, if my hands had been shaking before it now looked like I was about to have a seizure. I gently turned the old wooden knob on the door, cringing as it squeaked.

Finally I looked up, to see what was inside the room.

She was there. On the bed, cuts and bruises adorning her body. Either asleep or unconscious. Her long black bangs askew, her lip bleeding and one arm hanging limply off the bed. But her chest moved shallowly, proving she was alive, breathing.

She was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

* * *

Alright so I hoped you guys liked this story!

I've been really inspired to write it and so I will probably have another chapter up by the end of the week! Please review and give me your thoughts. How do you think my staying in character was? Hope it's good, and please tell me if you think I should continue! I promise to consider any and all reviews! I have a plot line mapped out for this story and I'm expecting some lemon chapters as this story is going to be romance related between Lucas and Cybersix (just a heads up).

Love,

Zurii


	2. Killer Headache's

Oh god.

Her _head._

How did she get such a killer headache?

Cybersix tried to open her eyes, but the harsh light only suffice to make her dizzier. God, what had she done? Did she need sustenance? She couldn't remember what she had last been doing, and she frantically began running through her memories of the day before. She had to wait a few moments before he eyes were adjusted enough to open under the bright light. The young female looked around for a moment, taking in the dark room. A sigh of relief escaped her red lips as she confirmed that she was seemingly in no present danger.

It took mere seconds for her extremely sensitive eyes to adjust perfectly to the lighting, so that she could make out items within the room. As Cybersix pulled herself into a sitting position, every bone in her body resisting the painful movement, she let out a gasp as she identified a large figure sleeping in a chair next to her bed

Cybersix's first instinct was to send a flying kick the intruder's way, but her fears hastily retreated when she realized it was Lucas. His head was resting awkwardly against his shoulder, his mouth slightly opened as his chest moved up and down in sleep.

Lucas? What was he doing here? Frantically she reached around to grab her glasses, Adrian's glasses, before realizing that she was in her home, or as Lucas knew it 'Adrian's' home. How had she ended up at home with…

Finally realization dawned on Cybersix as a series of painful memories came flooding back. She remembered the fight with Von Reichter, the willingness to give her life, the expectation of death. But there was one moment…

Her cheeks bloomed with color as she remembered her and Lucas's emotional goodbye. How could she have let that happen? Oh god… she didn't deserve this man. He was smart, funny, handsome, and possessed a body that girls practically fainted at, and above all…

He was human.

Cybersix couldn't be responsible for ruining his humanity.

She began to slowly push herself to the end of the bed, every muscle aching as she lowered her legs over the edge. Suppressing a moan of pain she stood, her legs shaking beneath her. Why did she have to choose heels for her night time escapades?

Slowly, very carefully, Cybersix made her way to the window. Her legs could make it that far, right?

Wrong. With a crash her left knee gave out and she fell to the floor exhausted. Despite her hollow aviary bones and light weight she made quite a thump and a gasp of pain flew from her mouth as she felt pangs of agony in all over her body. Immediately Lucas awoke raising his head to stare at the bed in sleepy confusion, unsure of what was missing from it, before his brain clicked and he looked over to see a battered Cybersix on the floor, just about ready to cry.

It took a moment for his brain to register all of this, but the moment it did he let out an excited cry of joy before rushing to Cybersix's side, his large shoes banging across the hardwood floor and an ungraceful thud resounding as he fell to his knees beside her.

"Cybersix! Are you alright? What the hell are you doing!" He shouted, his voice a mix of anger and elation as he saw her finally awake. "What's the matter? Are you… in pain?" He questioned in a much softer voice as he realized just how shaken the smaller woman was. Gently he reached a hand out to lay on her shoulder, however her shoulders jerked at the touch and for a moment her pupils seemed to widen as if she were a frightened animal.

"L-Lucas…" Her voice was rough as she tried to speak, so many thoughts and emotions cluttering her brain at once. "Just get me to the window… I can… go from there."

It took a moment for Lucas to fully comprehend what Cybersix had said to him. She couldn't possibly be thinking of leaving?

"Cybersix… What are you talking about? Don't you see the condition you're in? You couldn't even walk over there on your own!" He said angrily. It wasn't so much that he was mad at her for jeopardizing her health, though that certainly was an issue, but he was more hurt that she wanted to leave him so soon. They'd been through so much together… and now he finally knew of the double life she lived, couldn't she trust him with it?

"I just… I'm fine, really- LUCAS!" She cried indignantly as the male stood and easily scooped up the thin frame of the woman. Despite Cybersix's weak physical protest he gently put her back down on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing? Lucas I'm absolutely fine!" Cybersix began angrily, her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Yeah, you are totally fine, aren't you? You can't even walk and you want me to throw you out the window and expect you not to go splat! I don't think so!" He cried indignantly, now seething at Cybersix's childish behaviour, couldn't she at least try and think logically right now?

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"Oh, right 'cause you were doing so good on your own!"

"I WAS PERFECTLY FINE!" Cybersix screamed viciously at Lucas. The two paused for a moment, locked in each other's gaze, each waiting for the other to give in as both of their chests heaved from their exertion.

"Fine…" Lucas began slowly, altering his voice to a hushed and defeated tone. "You can leave me I don't care. You don't have to waste your time with the stupid human any longer… But you at least owe me an explanation of all that happened… at least give me that." Lucas stood next to the bed, his arms ridged at his sides as he stared down at the floor, his face a mix of pain and anger.

Cybersix let out a sharp intake of breath as she realized what Lucas had just said to her. She didn't mean leaving him like that… just… didn't he understand? It was for him. Everything she did now, seemed to be for him. If she stayed he was in danger. Not only from others… but from Cybersix herself.

"Lucas…" Gingerly, Cybersix reached out a hand and grabbed Lucas's wrist. His rigid body melted and he turned to look at her with wounded eyes. "Please don't misunderstand, I just… I can't let you get hurt."

"I won't!" Lucas said hastily sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "I'll only get hurt if you leave me again. Leaving me the way you did… before… before the explosion… that was cruel." His large hands quickly wrapped around her small one gripping them desperately. Cybersix could only blush and she shifted to stare at the wall opposite Lucas.

"I won't leave you like that again… but Lucas, I can't promise that I won't ever leave. Now that you know who I am, what I am, the double life I lead, the way I'm not human, don't you understand how dangerous I am to you?" She questioned softly, her heart aching as she spoke the words that had been running around her head ever since she'd met Lucas. Cybersix wasn't going to lie and say that she didn't want to be with Lucas. She'd fantasized so often of just leaving behind her black jumpsuit and donning the appearance of a real woman, one who could cook, and clean, one who would eventually bear children for Lucas like any real human women would. But Cybersix wasn't human, and those dreams would never become her reality. Not when she was a monster.

"Cybersix… I'm not… how do you know something bad would happen?" Lucas questioned, though his voice was weak enough to prove that he knew what she was saying was right. Cybersix led a dangerous life just by being who she was, but that didn't make Lucas want to give up on her.

Cybersix gave him a look filled with disbelief, and Lucas turned his face downwards to the hand that he grasped so tightly between his own. Cybersix's face softened as she realized that Lucas was doing exactly what she herself did so often, created a world in which she didn't have to worry about people hunting her, about finding enough sustenance, about keeping an appearance as a male.

Gently she pulled her hand back from Lucas's, before trying to reach her arms back and undo her cape. She let out a groan before flopping back lifelessly to the bed as Lucas stood, his hands fluttering over her unsure where to touch or what to do to stop the pain.

"Lucas, help me sit up." She said weakly as he worried over what to do. His hands though large and rough were gentle against her back and arm as he gently helped her into a sitting position.

"Can you undo my cape?" Cybersix asked softly, light pants coming from her mouth as shivers of pain shot through her body from the excessive movement. Lucas obliged with a nod, blushing lightly as his hand fumbled over the clasps of her cape and the smooth moonlit expanse of her neck was revealed. He took a step back uncertainly, draping the long tattered piece of fabric over the chair before turning to face Cybersix.

Cybersix closed her eyes, trying to figure out what she should do. Running was definitely not an option right now, she was much too weak to get anywhere alive… but she couldn't be sure Lucas was safe if she stayed.

With a sigh she decided on the human solution. Procrastinate.

"Lucas… I need to go get a shower. And take care of all this," she said, indicating the cuts and bruises that adorned her body. And if she wasn't mistaken she had a few broken ribs too. "But, after I've rested for a bit, we do need to have a talk. I… promise to tell you everything you want to know. And I won't leave without telling you again." Cybersix finished gently turning her face upwards to look at the much larger man.

Lucas studied Cybersix for a moment, staring intently back at her glass green eyes. He could only see truth in them. "Alright… But are you really strong enough to do all of that on your own?" He questioned worriedly, finally agreeing on the woman's proposition.

"I'll be okay I just need some time. You should go home." Cybersix added softly. She didn't want to offend or hurt Lucas, but she needed time on her own to think and get better.

"But look at the condition you're in!" Lucas protested, his voice rising again, worried for the woman. She only continued to look at him with her steady wide innocent eyes.

"I'll be okay Lucas, trust me I heal faster than normal people. Please." She said levelly, her voice soft and pleading as she spoke.

Lucas looked at her, his face pained. He wanted to care for Cybersix. He wanted to take away her pain, he wanted her to trust him to do that, he wanted her to never leave. But he knew what she was offering was the best he'd get, for now at least.

"Okay… I'll go." He said reluctantly, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "But please, if you need anything, anything at all, promise me you'll give me a call." He said pleadingly, searching her face to make sure that she would answer him honestly.

Cybersix only gave him a smile, a real smile, one that showed what a beautiful woman she was, even when her body was discoloured and damaged and her face was swollen from battles she shouldn't have had to fight. "Thank you Lucas." She said softly, her voice almost a whisper, but saturated with gratitude.

Lucas nodded his head, shifting from foot to foot unsure of how to say goodbye when their last goodbye had been so emotionally charged. His eyes were dark with repressed feelings and words and finally he reached a hand out to brush Cybersix's bruised cheek. A shiver ran through the woman's body and Lucas bent over to press a tender kiss to her forehead. He pulled back after a moment, their eyes meeting, before he turned on his heel and left the apartment.

Cybersix let out a sigh, a hand gently reaching up to touch her cheek where Lucas's hand had just been.

Now each of them was left in peace to worry about the other.

* * *

Hey Doll's!

So I am so totally a jerk for not updating and leaving you hanging after the last chapter.

You see I ended up going to Korea for the summer, and then I was moving to a different part of Canada...

And then I was rather lazy .

And so my apologies but I'm back and I will continue to work away at this story. I deleted my plot outline ToT So now I'm trying to come up with a plot cuz I can't remember what I had in mind past a certain point last time. However if any of you have ideas feel free to leave them in the comments or send me a message! I promise to consider any and all ideas.

BTW 1-3 comments I post a new chapter within a month and a half. 4-6 I post a new chapter within a month. 6+ I post a new chapter within 21/2 weeks. SO COMMENT!

And tell your friends about this fic! Because this fandom isn't all that well known -_-

Anyway thanks for reading babies!

Love,

Zurii


End file.
